This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from the inventor""s application PORTABLE COMPUTER WITH FUNCTION OF POWER CONTROL BY COMBINATION OR SEPARATION OF STYLUS filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 20, 1999 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 18307/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to portable computers and, more particularly, to a portable computer whose power supply is controlled by the combination and separation of a stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer technology has developed, portable computers such as wallet personal computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and Handheld Personal Computers (HPCs) are increasingly used. Often, in order to reduce the thickness and weight of computers, they are made without any keyboard. Instead, data is input into the computer by manipulating a stylus on a screen. Such a stylus is referred to as a pen or a pen stylus.
Such a portable computer typically includes: a main body of the computer; a display, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), having a Touch Screen Panel (TSP) for inputting and outputting data on a screen; a stylus for inputting the data; a stylus-holding means formed in the housing of the main body, for holding the stylus; and a power switch located in the main body.
In such a portable computer, when the computer enters a low power mode (in which power is not supplied to the chief electronic elements of the computer), no need exists for using the stylus (it is used only for data input). At such times, a user may forget to put the stylus into the stylus-holding means, and therefore the stylus may get lost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer that prevents a stylus from being lost, protects a display from being damaged, and eliminates inconvenience in operating the computer.
To accomplish the above objects, among others, the present invention provides a portable computer, comprising a main body of the computer contained in a housing and provided with a stylus-holding means, a stylus for inputting data, and means for detecting the combination and separation of the stylus and for responsively controlling power supply to a system unit.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, the detecting and controlling means consists of a signal-generating unit for detecting the combination and separation of the stylus and for generating a signal, the signal-generating unit being positioned in the main body of the computer, and a power control unit for controlling a power supply to the system unit in response to the signal.